Cosas de gatos
by BLACK EYED OWLS
Summary: Se dice que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro, pero para estos dos dueños los gatos son sus mejores aliados, mas que mascotas, sus compañeros e incluso mejores amigos o tal vez sus aliados en el amor? entren y lean esta historia, si quieren saber, que son cosas de gatos?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es la primera historia que publicamos las Black eyed owls,esperamos que disfruten de ello y que les guste mucho ya que ocurren muchos acontecimientos con esta pareja.

Esta historia es post hogwarts quizas ve algunos parecidos de personalidad en algunos personajes, pero el tiempo a pasado, la guerra acabo y todo cambio.

N/A:Nada de esto nos pertenece,todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Que conste que no ganamos nada con esto,todo lo hacemos por diversion

Ahora si a leer...

* * *

Viviendo como Muggles

Las 10:00 a.m, un gato peludo,amarillento y regordete estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana,dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la baranda y al fin se lanzo,cayo de patas. Un maullido se escucho a lo lejos, el gato regordete busco con la vista el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron fascinado.

Se acerco sigilosamente con esa elegancia características de los gatos al caminar hacia la linda gatita negra que se acercaba delicadamente. Los gatos al estar cerca sintieron una conexión al instante la gatita negra se acerco al cuello del gato regordete y se dieron suaves caricias mutuamente, los gatos quedaron enamorados, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista gatuna.

Simplemente como si estuvieran destinados a ser uno solo. Entre maullidos y dulces ronroneos pasaron jugando toda la tarde de aquel día, hasta que llego el atardecer y con un ultimo maullido los dos se separaron y fueron con sus dueños los cuales estaban sumamente preocupados.

* * *

2:30 p.m ; Jaen Stevens, como era conocida en su pequeño barrio acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el buffet de abogados de Londres, luego de un día muy atareado entre casos y más casos sin resolver,pudo llegar a su casa a descansar todo un mes, sin preocupaciones, ni atrasos del trabajo.

Dejo sus cosas en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alimento.

-Que hambre tengo!- bufo la chica de unos 25 años, abrió la refrigeradora y se sirvió un vaso de leche, tomo unas galletas de la alacena y se fue a sentar en el mesa para dos que estaba en la cocina.

Busco con la mirada a su gato, pero le extraño no verlo en su cojín durmiendo como siempre.

-Ahora donde se habrá metido Crookshanks, es hora de su comida y no está aquí!- exclamó la chica, tomando un sorbo de leche y comiendo las galletas que había tomado minutos antes.

Termino su bocadillo en menos de 5 minutos y subió a su habitación, se quito los zapatos y se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, se sentó en la cama y del cajón contiguo saco su varita, con un grácil movimiento la ropa y los zapatos que estaban en el piso desaparecieron.

Poso su mirada en un estante lleno de libros que tenia en su cuarto, como si de un rayo fuese recordó que debía ir a la biblioteca a entregar un libro y solo estaba abierta hasta las 5:30 p.m, se fijo en su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 2:53 p.m, se lo quito y lo puso en la mesita de noche, al igual que la varita y se levanto para ir a la ducha, antes de entrar al baño fue a uno de los gaveteros y saco una toalla blanca para después dirigirse al baño.

20 minutos después Jaen estaba lista para dirigirse a la biblioteca.,tomo su ipod y el libro que iba a devolver con la ficha de entrega la cual estaba fechada para ese día.

Su vestimenta era escasa, traía unos leggins deportivos color verde oscuro y una blusa de tirantes con un abrigo a juego con el leggin, tomo las llaves de su casa y salio rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

En la biblioteca de Sharperton, se encontraba un hombre de unos 43 años aproximadamente, dirigiendo a todos en su pequeño negocio, este constaba de una biblioteca para los residentes del pueblo. En esta biblioteca se podía leer tranquilamente y también llevarse los libros a casa, todo según el gusto de la persona.

El hombre estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del establecimiento leyendo tranquilamente y a la vez viendo discretamente a las personas que frecuentaban el lugar, fijo su mirada en el libro nuevamente y continuo su lectura.

Unos 10 minutos pasaron y un chico que atendía en la recepción de la biblioteca se acerco a él.

-Sr. Prince - este le miro - esta aquí la lectora más activa de la biblioteca - el hombre arqueo una ceja y sonrió un poco.

-Podrías mostrarme quien es aquella lectora de la cual me hablas Jhon?- el chico asintió-mejor aun, cuéntame un poco de ella. -El chico desconcertado pero aun así asintió levemente.

-Esta chica tiene unos 24 a 26 años, vive muy cerca de aquí- el Sr. Prince se levanto de donde estaba y cerro el libro que minutos antes había leído.

-Viene todos los fines de semana y lleva cuanta cantidad de libros pueda señor. - El hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del local, para así poder apreciar mejor a la persona de la cual estaban conversando.

-Algo más que deba saber de ella?- el chico negó- seguro Jhon?-el hombre enarco una ceja y lo miro seriamente- No se, tal vez de que familia proviene o si viven en el pueblo, o que se yo...mmm es estudiante universitaria o trabaja? -finalizo el hombre con interés expreso en la pregunta.

-De hecho Sr. Prince, la chica es abogada, al parecer no tiene familiares en el pueblo y vive sola.

-Sabes Jhon!- el chico lo miro atentamente- eres bueno en esto, creo que te mereces un acenso. -el chico sonrío ampliamente- Ahora dime, quien es la afortunada?- pregunto el hombre de ver a la fiel lectora.

-Es la chica que esta allá- señalo el joven hacia la chica que observaba unos libros de la parte alta de la estante.

-Waoo!- el Sr. Prince estaba asombrado, el se esperaba ver a una joven desaliñada, con lentes y aparatos, pero sus ojos se deleitaban con la vista de una chica totalmente distinta, era de estatura normal, con una figura muy remarcable.

Sin duda se notaba lo ejercitada que estaba, su cabello de un marrón claro con algunos mechones del cabello en tonos dorados, lo que vio lo dejo anonado aunque solo estuviese viendo a la chica de espaldas, quería acercarse y hablarle, conocerla y mirarla a los ojos para ver que tanto conocimiento podía tener,pero ella ya se habia marchado.

Una idea cruzo su mente, y miro al chico que tenia alado.

-Jhon!- el chico volteo a verlo- necesito que me mantengas informado de ella.- el joven asintío- y quiero que le hagas llegar una nota que te dare en un rato.

-Si señor, desea algo más?-pregunto el chico muy servicial.

El hombre pensó un momento- Si, quiero que organices un gran premio. - el chico se extraño-Si, un gran premio, se trata de la persona más activa de nuestra biblioteca,obviamente esta joven, se llevara una colección de libros antiguos como obsequio.

-Esta bien señor Prince- el chico le extendió la mano a esté y se retiro a paso lento, por el pasillo corto de la izquierda, vio al chico desaparecer entre los estantes y recordó algo más.

No sabia el nombre de la chica.

De pronto su teléfono sonó, y al verlo era la alarma que marcaba las 4:30 p.m, estaba tarde para ver su programa favorito, como si no hubiese estado ahí, salio por la entrada principal como cualquier otro,rumbo a su casa,pensando en aquella chica que le robo la calma por unos instantes.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado

dejen sus comentarios, maldiciones, que sea comenten quiero saber su opinion de la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo esperamos que les guste

queremos darles las gracias a lisicarmela y a lobalunallena por comentar nos alegra saber que les gusta la historia

bueno

a leer...

* * *

capitulo 2

Jaen llegó a la biblioteca alrededor de las 3:30 pm, paso a la recepción y entrego el libro a un joven muy amable llamado Jhon, casi siempre que iba se lo encontraba a el alguna que otra vez platicaban, pero solo eso.

Al ser quien era, no dudo ni un minuto en ir a ver algunos libros.

Ya había observado unos 20 tomos de la parte baja de la estantería cuando se fijo en la parte alta, sintió una mirada fuerte a sus espaldas pero decidió ignorarla, se movió a unos estantes a la derecha y sentía aquella pesada mirada a sus espaldas, una curiosidad de voltear y ver quién era pero decidió no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo todos los hombres eran iguales, lujuriosos y pervertidos, que cada vez que pasaba la miraban con una sonrisa muy descaradamente.

Luego de unos 15 minutos merodeando la biblioteca, salio rumbo a casa, en el camino compro unos víveres y más adelante compro unas lindas flores rojas para ponerlas en su mesa de noche.

Llego a su casa alrededor de las 4:20 pm, se quito el abrigo y lo puso en el perchero junto en la entrada de la casa.

Fue directamente a la cocina a dejar los víveres, coloco algunos en la refrigeradora, otros en la alacena y luego se dirigió a la sala a ver televisión un rato.

Se sentó en el sillón para 3 personas, el cual estaba enfrente del televisor, tomo el control y lo encendió, no más hizo de ver e titulo en la guía, se emociono al ver que iban a dar su película favorita Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Por más de dos horas estuvo pegada a la televisión, hasta que al fin se acabo la película, fue cuando recapacito que debía alimentar a Croockshanks.

Con desgana se levanto del sillón en dirección a la cocina, busco e la alacena la comida para gatos y luego saco de la refrigeradora un litro de leche.

-Croockshanks!- llamo la chica buscando en todas partes al gato.

-Croockshanks!¡ven a comer!- un ronroneo se escucho en la estancia y el gato aparecio yendo directamente a los pies de Jaen para acurrucarse en ellos.

Jaen al ver está acción d su mascota, dejo las cosas en la mesa y se agacho a hacerle mimos a su gato, acariciandole dulcemente la pancita.

-Conque quieres que te mime?- dijo la chica mirando a su gato, este ronroneo en respuesta-eres muy consentido Croockshanks- el gato maullo en señal de protesta.

-Bueno sera mejor que te de, de comer- se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos para recoger el plato del agua y de la comida de su mascota.

Le sirvio leche y su alimento en su debido plato y se lo dio a gato estaba que maullaba de la alegría.

Jaen al ver que su gato quedo satisfecho, salio de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, cuando se encontraba en ella fue en dirección a su armario y saco una bata de seda en color rojo vino,con encaje puso en su cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Creo que tomare un baño para relajarme un poco, de por sí, tengo todo un mes de vacaciones-dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que habría el grifo para llenar la bañera y le agrego al agua algunas esencias y algo de jabón de rosas.

Cuando estuvo la bañera llena se desvistio, y se sumergió en el agua fresca y relajante.

La chica despues de un baño tan agradable, se metió a la cama, y al rato quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

En la casa del estaba todo muy silencioso y ordenado por lo normal en ese lugar nunca había disturbio, solo la agradable compañía del silencio y esto se debía gracias al , este hombre adusto de caracter frío y amargado, no le gustaba el ruido en lo absoluto, por lo tanto todos los empleados de la casa se dedicaban a sus labores con total silencio.

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 pm, ya hacia unas 2 horas que había llegado a su casa.

En esos momentos se encontraba en el estudio leyendo y como todas las tardes,estaba sentado junto a la chimenea con un libro en mano.

Su mirada se posaba en cada linea avivamente , a medidas que iba pasando las paginas, era mas el conocimiento que obtenia, nada era capaz de desconcentrarlo en esos momentos.

Pero algo inesperado paso,una gatita negra como la noche se frotaba suavemente y se envolvía entre las piernas de su amo.

Al ver que este no le había tomado la más mínima atenció subió al sillón y se acomodo en las piernas de este, el cual no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, solo dejo su libro en una mesa contigua y se dedico a observar a la linda gatita que reposaba en sus piernas muy cómodamente...

-Donde te habías metido Somar!- la gatita estaba quedándose dormida en las piernas de su eche de menos toda la tarde, recuerda que eres mi única compañía!.

La gatita se acurruco mas en las piernas de su dueño quedando dormida.

El hombre al ver que su gata se quedo dormida, se acomodo en el sillón y apoyo los pies en un banquito.

-Yo también tomare un descanso- dijo sobandole el lomo a somar.

-Tan solo serán unos minutos- dijo bostezando.

Al cabo de unos 3 minutos el quedo dormido con su gatita en las piernas hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Una alarma se escucho en toda la estancia, Jaen se levanto con desgana, extendió una mano a la mesita de noche para apagar el despertador que sonaba sin piedad.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso las pantuflas.

-Croockshanks!- exclamo la chica en busca de su gato.-Croockshanks!-pero nada, el gato no estaba ni en cama, ni en su cojín en la esquina de su habitación, ya que Crookshanks no estaba en ningún lado de la habitación.

Salio con paso decidido,bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala, inspecciono el área y Croockshanks no aparecía en ningún lado.

-No importa ya vere luego donde se habrá metido!- luego de esto subió a la habitación nuevamente, por una ducha de agua caliente.

* * *

-Harry! harry!-Ginny weasley de unos 24 años llamaba a su esposo para que bajara a desayunar.- Amor, el desayuno esta listo!-puntualizo la pelirroja.

-ya voy cariño, me estoy vistiendo.- Ginny al oir eso se sonrojo un poco, sonrio y se apresuro a servirse una taza de té para esperar a su esposo.

Sonrio cuando el chico que vivio dos veces y ahora su esposo bajaba por las escaleras para tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos dias Gin!- Saludo el pelinegro dandole un beso a la chica y sentandose al frente de ella.

-Buenos dias amor.- Ginny le sirvio el desayuno y regreso a su puesto que habia ocupado minutos antes.

Harry comenzo a desayunar hasta que escucha a Ginny hablar.

-Harry!- el chico que estaba masticando un trozo de tocino, fijo la mirada en su esposa.-Recuerdas que dia es hoy?-le pregunto Ginny sonriente- Harry nego con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Bueno, ya que no lo sabes...-Harry exasperado un poco por el misterio de la chica.- Que pasa gin?, hoy no estamos de aniversario!- dijo el chico con calma.

-Claro que no amor, pero me temo que que hoy cuando llegues a casa por la tarde, no me encontraras aquí...

El chico que estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de té, quedo con la taza a medio camino.- Como has dicho Gin?- pregunto desconcentrado

-si, pero como puedes ser tan olvidadizo?- exclamo Ginny irritada.- Hoy ire a casa de Herm para quedarme unos dias con ella en Londres muggle.-Harry suavizo la mirada hacia su esposa y pego una carcajada, al ver la cara desconcentrada de Ginny, se levanto lentamente y se dirigio hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella.

-Creia que te irias y no regresabas más.- sonrio -Pero luego dijistes lo de hermione y pense en mi salvación- Giny sonrio y se levanto para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.- No quiero perderte nunca Gin- la abrazo posesivamente- Pero si puedo compartirte con Herms. - la solto y se dirigio al fregadero para dejar sus trastes.

-Entonces ire al medio día por red flu, regresaré en unos días, te estaré llamando por ese aparato que me comprastes.- dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido, ella no dominaba aun ese aparato, por lo que le molestaba su uso.- Te dejare la cena lista, solo tienes que calentarla y porfavor Harry no quiero nada de fiestas en casa mientras no estoy.-Dijo Ginny fingiendo molestia.

-Como digas cariño!- puntualizo el pelinegro, tomo el saco que le extendia su pelirroja y le dio un ultimo beso como despedida.

Ginny totalmente exaltada por el beso, solto un suspiro

-Te amo Harry!- el chico sonrio

-Yo también te amo cariño!- y asi se alejo hacia la puerta para irse, antes de abrir la puerta se volteo hacia la chica- Dile a Herms que la extraño y que la quiero mucho.- Ginny asintio sonriente al ver a su esposo dar media vuelta y salir de la casa rumbo al ministerio.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del segundo capitulo

perdon por la tardanza

queremos agradecerles a _** YazminSnape,Luna White 29, jqslytherin**_por seguir la historia

y a _**Mama shmi, PotionSegrego2, Xerxes Eli, YazminSnape, jqslytherin, lobalunallena y phoenix1993**_por poner la historia en favoritos

ademas de todas las personas que lo leyeron.

bueno hasta la proxima

besoos


	3. Chapter 3

Todo los personajes que aqui están son propiedad de la Grandiosa J.K Rowling, no ganamos dinero con esto solo el cariño de ustedes las lectoras.

Sin mas... A LEER.

* * *

Cap. 3

Dos lindos gatos se encontraban jugando alegremente, la gata negra como la noche, pero grácil en su andar, huía del gato ambarino regordete que la perseguía sin tregua alguna por todo el parque.

En lugar había unos cuantos niños jugando a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Una joven madre con su niño de dos años estaban en los columpios, mientras que otros pequeños gastaban sus energías en el swing swang, la rueda y en la caja de arena.

Pero ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención a los gatitos que jugueteaban a sus alrededores.

Ambos gatos eran el reflejo de sus dueños, la gatita negra por supuesto era estilizada, con clase, atractiva a simple vista y sin duda algo orgullosa. Por otro lado el gato ambarino era atrevida era atrevido, valiente arriesgado y muy inteligente.

Un pequeño de unos 6 años se acerco a los gatos, estos lo miraban curiosamente, el niño se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza la gatita y luego la tomo en brazos.

-¡Mama!- llamo el niño entusiasmado a su madre-iMAMI!- esta llego hasta donde él estaba y al ver a la gatita en brazos de su hijo sonrió.

-¿Son lindos, cierto?- pregunto el niño.

-Si amor, están hermosos- dijo la madre enternecida.

-¿Podemos llevarlos a casa?-pregunto el niño haciendo pucheros.

-No creo que podamos Sebastián, estos gatos han de tener un dueño-miro los collares que traían los gatos y agrego-los dos llevan collares.

-Pero-agrego al ver a su hijo entristecido-que tal si le hablamos al dueño para que puedas visitarlos.

El niño asintió y al ver que su madre hablaba enserio, le tendió la gatita negra y el tomo al gato ambarino.

La madre tomo la gata en brazos y se fijo en la inscripción del collar, en la parte de adelante una plaquita decía "SOMAR" y en la parte de atrás "Propiedad del , llamar al 6348-2609 en caso de pérdida".

-Mira SEB, aquí está el nombre del dueño- le mostro la plaquita y agrego- no es necesario llamar yo conozco al Sr. Prince- el niño que oía a su madre atentamente puso cara de no entender – él es el dueño de la biblioteca, hablaremos con el haber que nos dice.

Sebastián emocionado por lo que le dijo su madre la abrazo feliz.

La madre tomo al gato ambarino para mirar la plaquita de este y se sorprendió al ver que el gato no era del mismo dueño ya que su placa decía en la parte delantera "Croockshanks" y en la parte de atrás "Shaperton, St. Saint Rose, casa nº37, tel:869-360-28" esa era toda la información en ella.

La dirección del gato era cerca de ahí, así que la madre decidió ir al lugar más cercano, tomo al niño de la mano y este que llevaba consigo la gatita se encaminaron en busca de la dirección que leyó la madre minutos antes.

-La casa de este gato llamado Croockshanks está cerca Seb- el niño la miro entusiasmado-solo debemos cruzar la calle y veremos donde está la casa.

Madre e hijo cruzaron la calle y llegaron a la acera, justo en frete había una hilera de casa casi idénticas, todas de dos plantas lo único que las diferenciaba era el color.

-Debemos buscar la casa nº37- el niño asintió al oír a su madre.

La madre miro al frente para ubicarse, estaba en la casa nº35, miro hacia la derecha y sin duda estaba la nº36, entonces más adelante diviso la nº37 de un color rojo vino. Dieron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron a la casa nº37, justo frete a la puerta.

La madre toco moderadamente, pero nada sucedió, volvió a tocar, y entonces fue cuando escucho unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y luego unas cerraduras abriéndose. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabellos castaños, vestía unos jeans cortos más arriba del muslo y una blusa holgada color rosa, tenía una amable sonrisa para ellos.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo la madre bajo la atenta mirada de curiosidad de la chica-vera, ¿este gato es suyo?- pregunto la joven madre enseñándole el gato.

-¡SII!, es Croockshanks, lo estuve buscando toda la mañana-Jaen tomo el gato en brazos y le dio un beso en la cabecita-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Jaen Stevens-dijo amablemente la chica y viendo al niño con la gatita en brazos agrego-¿ y tu eres?

-Yo soy Sebastián Rick-dijo el pequeño un poco nervioso.

-Pues mucho gusto Sebastián- finalizo Jaen extendiéndole la mano al chico, este la tomo amablemente y luego agrego- ¿Esta gatita es suya?- pregunto muy interesado.

-Jaen la observo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porque lo preguntas pequeño?-la madre que hasta ahora no había hablado tomo la palabra.

-Lo que pasa es que estos dos traviesos- refiriéndose a los gatos-estaban jugando toda la mañana en el parque y pensábamos que serian los dos del mismo dueño, pero como podrá ver-tomo a la gatita y le mostro el collar de esta-en esta inscripción dice que pertenece al Sr. Prince.

-Jaen asintió- La verdad es que no la había visto nunca por estos lados-dejo a Croockshanks en el suelo y tomo a la gatita en sus brazos para acariciarla todo esto ante la atenta mirada de madre e hijo.-eres una hermosura - la gatita dio un ronroneo.

Entonces será mejor que se la dejemos.

-Claro yo la cuidare mientras contacto a su dueño- hizo una breve pausa y agrego viendo al pequeño- veo que te gustan los gatos… que te parece si vienes a visitarme algún día de estos para que juegues con Croockshanks.

-¡Muchas gracias Jaen!-dijo la madre muy agradecida con la chica- fue un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Eli-la chica asintió- un día de estos te visitaremos, ¡adiós!-dijo la madre alejándose de la casa de Jaen para retomar su camino hasta su casa junto con su pequeño.

* * *

Ginny Potter término de arreglar sus maletas, las redujo con un hechizo y las puso en su bolsillo.

Salió de la pulcra habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la chimenea, entro en ella con sumo cuidado antes de tomar los polvos flu para trasladarse le dio un vistazo por última vez a su casa cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden, luego de pasar toda la mañana limpiando y arreglando la casa.

Al percatarse de lo pulcro del lugar, extendió su mano y exclamo fuerte y claro "CASA DE HERMIONE GRANGER" y así desapareció en grandes llamaradas verdes.

* * *

Jaen estaba sentada en un sillón viendo tele, a sus pies descansaba Croockshanks y en su regazo estaba la gatita negra, que dormía apaciblemente.

Se exalto al escuchar pasos a sus espaldas, instintivamente después de tantos años de guerra y alerta constante contra los mortifagos y otras amenazas del mundo mágico, tomo su varita la cual estaba a un lado suyo.

Se levanto bruscamente olvidando que la gatita estaba en su regazo y se volteo para ver quien había irrumpido en su casa, con la varita en posición de ataque, pero al voltear paro en seco, al ver la cara de miedo que traía la persona enfrente de ella.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Jaen algo desconcertada-¡MERLIN! Casi me matas del susto-dijo la chica, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, Ginny la recibió alegremente y así permanecieron abrazadas por unos minutos, luego se separaron.

-¡HERMIONE GRANGER!, ¿explícame esta clase de recibimiento?-dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la enojada-¿Acaso habías olvidado que vendría a visitarte?

-Jaen algo divertida con la situación le respondió sonriente- No Ginny, la verdad es que no me esperaba que vinieras justo el primer día de mis vacaciones.

Ginny asintió levemente y así ambas chicas se fueron a sentar al sofá para platicar toda la tarde, de aquellos detalles que se habían perdido en esos meses.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Hasta aqui el tercer cap, como verán ya hay mas trama en esta historia y en el próximo cap ya habrá mas de estos dos y alguna que otra platica entre amigas.

Es todo por ahora, esperamos que estén disfrutando nuestra historia como nosotras lo hacemos escribiéndola para ustedes.

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior , se les quiero mucho.

besos y abrazos.

**B.E.O**


End file.
